Paranoia
by Shina14
Summary: [AU] Pero es que estábamos hablando de Ichigo Kurosaki, cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con una de sus preciadas hermanas podía volverlo el mas paranoico de todos. [HitsuKarin/Ichigo]


Holiwis :33

Esto es una pequeñísima historia que se me ocurrió mientras escribía la continuación de uno de mis fic :D

Estoy obsesionada con esta pareja y no se porque ._.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Si fueran mios Rukia viviria en el mundo de Chappy (?)

**Pareja**: Toshiro x Karin.

* * *

**Paranoia**

* * *

— No Ichigo, Toshiro no se propaso conmigo –Repitió por decima vez con la voz más calmada posible.

Pero es que ya era imposible tratar de que su hermano se le quitara la paranoia, luego de comentarle que _había salido con Toshiro_. Esas simples palabras, dichas por ella, parecían haber hecho trabajar el mecanismo de hermano mayor sobreprotector-exagerado-lunático provocando que éste comenzara un gran interrogatorio.

Cada pregunta que él hacía y que Karin le contestaba, mas rápido sacaba conclusiones erróneas. Llegando al límite de pensar que el albino era un maniático pervertido que se quería aprovechar de su, linda e inocente, hermanita menor. Solo que con el hecho de que no estaba enterado de un _pequeñísimo_ asunto.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? –Cuestiono luego de escuchar la anterior respuesta de la pelinegra.

— Solo tarde cinco minutos de lo normal –Respondió con un tic en la ceja.

Si. Cinco minutos en los que el enano podría estar planeando no llevarla nunca más a su hogar, alejarla de toda su familia, maltratarla y mantenerla encerrada en un cuarto oscuro en el que podría hacerle miles de cosas que jamás podría llegar a imaginarse. Nadie sabía que podía pasar en unos miserables minutos.

— _Que suerte que tiene Karin, de tenerme para protegerla_ –Pensó con orgullo –¿A dónde te llevo? –Volvió a cuestionar con una mirada seria.

— Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, solo que la comida me cayo un poco mal.

_Solo que la comida me cayo un poco mal_. ¡La quería dejar inconsciente! Sí, eso debía ser. Por eso la llevo a un restaurante, era muy probable que le había echado algún tipo de droga para hacerla dormir ¡Y él como hermano no estuvo allí presente para comprobarlo! Quien sabe qué tipo de cosas pensaba hacer con ella luego de la cena. Definitivamente los restaurantes ya no serian de su confianza.

— _No puede ser. Toshiro eres un maldito. Le hare un análisis para comprobar que no haya ingerido nada extraño_ –Sus pensamientos lo ponían cada vez mas alterado –¿Qué más? –Fingir seriedad, era fácil.

— Pues… Hm… ¡Ah! Estuvimos en un parque de atracciones, pero pasamos solo a la casa de terror. Fue un verdadero asco, no sé como pretenden asustar a alguien con esos…

Ya no la estaba escuchando. Después de oír la frase "pero pasamos solo a la casa de terror" su mente volvió a entrar en marcha. Si ellos habían entrado solo a esa atracción, era porque el Hitsugaya quería que su, débil, –cuan equivocado estaba al llamarla débil– hermanita entrara allí para asustarla y ser él, el que la protegiera para luego aprovecharse de su debilidad y manosearla.

— _Definitivamente lo castrare y ya no le quedaran ganas de acercarse nunca más a Karin_ –Una risa malvada se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza –Ya veo… Supongo que ese tipo te trato como la dama que eres, ¿Verdad? –Solo necesitaba una respuesta negativa para ir a partirle la cara.

— Si.

¿Sí? ¡Sí! ¡Ha dicho que si! Una respuesta que podría tomar de muchas maneras. Tal vez era una palabra incompleta y ella quería decir al como "Si, pero luego me maltrato" "Si, pero eso es lo que él me obligo a decir" "Si, y también prometió casarse conmigo" ¡Demonios no! Jamás permitiría algo como eso. Seguramente le había prometido amor para luego corromperla, dejarla embaraza e irse con otras mujeres.

¡Primero muerto a que pasara aquello!

Por otro lado, la pelinegra no entendía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza con cabello naranja. ¿Es que acaso estaba pensando que el albino le había prometido casarse con ella, tener relaciones sexuales, para luego dejarla embaraza y huir? Pues viniendo de su hermano… si. Exactamente era eso lo que estaba pensando.

Dio un gran suspiro de fastidio. Ya era hora de que Ichigo fuera enterándose de que ella y Toshiro…

— Hablando de esto… –Dijo el pelinaranja luego de su crisis de paranoia –¿Por qué has estado saliendo frecuentemente con ese enano?

— ¿Eh? Creí que Yuzu ya te lo había contado –Una gran incógnita salió de la cabeza de éste. Karin tomo aquello como que no lo sabía –Como sea. Toshiro y yo estamos salien…

— ¡¿Qué tú y el Hitsugaya qué?! –Grito a todo pulmón levantándose del sillón. Oh claro, _ese pequeñísimo asunto_. La joven intento hablar pero este se le adelanto apuntándola –¡¿Eso significa que se propaso contigo?!

— No Ichigo, Toshiro no se propaso conmigo –Con la voz más calmada posible, volvió a repetir aquello por undécima vez para después llevarse las manos a la sien y frotárselas.

Pero es que estábamos hablando de Ichigo Kurosaki, cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con una de sus preciadas hermanas podía volverlo el mas paranoico de todos.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado xD

Se que Karin se refiere a Ichigo como Ichi-nii pero en este caso yo use solo su nombre, espero que no les haya molestado ni nada D:

Comooo sea :v

Creo que esta historia cuando como la N° 300 ¿Nee?

Como no tengo nada mas que decir, me despido

Ja ne! :D

**No olvides dejar tu review (Me serviria mucho) :33**


End file.
